Werewolves
Werewolves are humans with the capability to phase into a wolf. They are a subspecies of werecreatures. Origin Being a werewolf is hereditary and is inherited from at least one parent, though a double lineage makes for a stronger wolf. The transformation is often triggered by the presence of a nearby vampire or other supernatural creature, and usually occurs during adolescence. It cannot occur if the individual is too old, even if the trigger is then present. The maximum age is not exactly known, but is believed to be somewhere in the late twenties or thirties. Organisation Werewolves normally form packs, led by an Alpha with a Beta as second in command. The Alpha possesses the ability to command all other members, and the Beta shares the same power in his or her absence. The potential to be an Alpha is genetic, but also depends on age and the length of time the wolf has been a pack member. A Beta can become an Alpha if the previous Alpha dies. Being a pack member is also hereditary, in almost all cases, and if a wolf has inherited two different packs, one from each parent, he or she will usually join the pack whose territory he or she lives in, unless one pack is far more powerful and influential than the other. There is only one known exception to being members of packs, which is within the Calwin family. It is unknown why none of these join or form packs, even within the family. Werewolves now also have a royal pack, the Goldston Pack, which holds authority over all other packs. Its Alpha and Beta are regarded as global Alpha and Beta. Physical Appearance Werewolves can look like any human while in their human form, though they have a tendancy to appear tall and extremely well-built. While they continue to shif into their werewolf form, they'll also be frozen in their early twenties. In their wolf forms, they can resemble any natural colouring of wolf, but will be much larger and stronger. Werewolf Gifts Werewolves all possess enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are further enhanced when they're in their wolf form. They are immortal, and will heal rapidly when injured. Their body temperatures are unnaturally high, which prevents them from feeling cold and burns off alcohol and drugs. Most werewolves will belong to a pack, and will share a telepathic link with the other members. The Alpha of the pack is able to give commands which the others cannot disobey, and the Beta can also do this in his or her absence. Werewolves possess the ability to imprint, recognising and forming an attachment to their destined mate. A werewolf can also possess his or her own personal additional ability. These gifts are also present in hybrids. Known Werewolves & Future Werewolves *Jack Calwin *Lotan Calwin *Bea Goldston *Harry Goldston *Castiel Goldston *Erin Castor *Seth Grey *Rose Hathaway *Kaylee Rutter *Lana Clarke *Sienna Best *Ash Best *Kitty Best *Tavis Best *Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Spencer Goldston-Smith *Kasia Lewski *Liam Ash *Ryan Copon *Jackson Goldston *George Ash *Clea Castor (retired werewolf) *Kay Ash *Leah Ash *Gina Castor *Louise Castor *Luke Castor *Benoite Firelock-Best *Xavier Lewski *Simon Goldston-Smith *P.J. Haxford 'Known Werewolf Hybrids' *Klaus Calwin *Cassandra Calwin *Alessia Grey *Ethan Grey *Harrison Grey *Naomi Grey *Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Mick Crinamorte-Best *Rosa Crinamorte-Best *Molly Grey *Nickolas Grey *Loretta Grey Category:Species